A geophone is a seismic detector used in seismic imaging. For example, to image rock strata below the ground, a mechanical impulse is used to generate a combination of P-waves (pressure waves) and/or S-waves (shear waves) which penetrate deep into the ground. These seismic waves are reflected from discontinuities in the underground rock strata and are detected by an array of the geophones, placed on the surface, which measure the strength and direction of the mechanical waves. An image of the underlying strata can then be reconstructed.
Existing geophones and geophone systems can be insufficiently sensitive to seismic acceleration at least at some seismic frequencies, and may be unable to sufficiently block unwanted signals/noise, particularly in demanding applications. Existing geophones can be may be undesirably complex, large and/or heavy to manufacture and use. For example, existing geophone can be too large or inconveniently shaped for certain applications, e.g., for use in arrays of geophones underground or on the sea bed. Existing geophone systems can also be prone to degraded performance, malfunction or partial failure in high-temperature, high-pressure environments, or marine environments.
It is desired to address or ameliorate one or more disadvantages or limitations associated with existing geophones and geophone systems, or to at least provide a useful alternative.